


indulgence

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Caleb, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Fjord, Wet & Messy, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: Sometimes, all Fjord wants to do is get Caleb on his back and blank out his thoughts





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write more blow jobs im alarmingly predictable it seems. also legit this was only supposed to be blow jobs but it...progressed. a lot. im so bad at keeping nsfw works under 1k. ffs. ANYWAY. enjoy dahlings!

The click of the lock catching draws a throaty sigh from Caleb as he relaxes back into the bed. The cuffs are carefully lined with a soft fabric, the leather sturdy and wide. Fjord hooks a finger through, testing the give, and Caleb yanks on them for a moment. Won’t leave anything more than light bruising if Caleb gets desperate. Fjord intends to push Caleb to that breaking point. 

Drawing heavy lines down the strained arc of Caleb’s forearms, over his biceps and to the sensitive stretch of his ribs, Fjord leans down and presses a kiss to Caleb’s temple. Spreads his fingers wide to control Caleb’s breathing, thumbs caressing against the skin between his ribs. Another kiss to his forehead, to the furrow between his eyebrows, to the flushed cut of his cheek. Caleb squirms. Whispers out Fjord’s name on a pleased sigh as Fjord kisses the corner of his mouth. The cuffs clink again.

“You know how this goes,” Fjord says, brushing a kiss against Caleb’s jaw. Caleb tilts his head back, throat working, tendons straining for Fjord’s mark. He doesn’t take the bait, but it’s a close thing. “Say it, Caleb.” 

“Green,” Caleb breathes, lashes swooping low. His gaze burns, pupils wide and desperate, the ring of blue so dark it’s nearly swallowed up by lust. Fjord rumbles. Draws a palm up to the delicate curve of Caleb’s neck. His fingers squeeze, palm settling against that fragile heartbeat. Caleb’s eyelashes flutter, lips parting on a shuddery moan; Fjord dips down and finally kisses him proper.

His original plan was to take things slow; they both tend to ramp up faster than Fjord wants. He’s desperate to lay Caleb out and just explore him for _hours_ , kissing and biting and claiming, wringing as much pleasure out of Caleb until they’re both about to expire. But the moment Caleb cedes control over to Fjord, the moment his chin tilts back and his mouth opens, tongue a tentative brush against Fjord’s, patience snaps. 

Curling a big hand against Caleb’s jaw, Fjord fucks his tongue into Caleb’s mouth, a lewd curl that leaves Caleb trembling. Another swipe of his tongue, a flash of teeth. Angling Caleb’s head just so. He fits a thumb into the hinge of Caleb’s jaw, forcing him open wider, breathing sharply through his nose. Caleb licks at his lips. Rocks his hips up against Fjord, chain clinking as Caleb tugs. Whines low in his throat as Fjord pulls back.

Another kiss, this one just as encompassing. When Caleb plants his feet to roll his hips up again, Fjord catches him behind a knee, hauling it up and over his waist. Grins into the kiss when Caleb shudders, his cock sliding messy against Fjord’s belly. Fjord purrs a pleased vibration against Caleb’s tongue, his lips, and pulls back with a soft peck. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Fjord says, digging his teeth lightly into the space behind Caleb’s ear. Hums when Caleb sighs, a slight quirk to his smile as he settles languid against the bed, sheets rumpled around his shoulders. “Stay there.”

“As you have the key -” Caleb starts, and Fjord rolls his eyes fondly and kisses the rest of the sarcasm quiet. Gets lost in how easily Caleb surrenders to him, spine a beautiful arch and the barest whisper of Fjord’s name escaping whenever he pulls back to grant them reprieve. Fjord draws his nails down Caleb’s back. Follows the delicate curve until he can get dual handfuls of Caleb’s ass. Presses his fingers tight into the muscle and spreads Caleb just so, shifting his hips to rut deliciously against Caleb’s balls and the clench of his hole. 

“Fjord,” Caleb groans, tossing his head to the side to hide his face in the bunch of his bicep. Fjord nuzzles at the dip of Caleb’s collarbone, laves a kiss against the hollow of his throat. Ruts against Caleb again as he slicks his tongue over an interested nipple. Caleb arches into it, the flutter of his heartbeat beating against his skin, so loud that Fjord can’t help but kiss against it. Flattens his tongue and sucks a series of marks into pale skin. 

When he pulls back, Caleb’s blinking dazed up at him, lips puffy and used, a series of marks leading down across his chest. His fingers clench around the bars of the headboard. Fjord smiles, leaning down to bite at the other nipple. Caleb’s groan falls into the shadow of his bicep, even as he twists into the touch. Fjord draws a palm up Caleb’s spine to that obscene dip. Holds him tight as he bites and sucks and twists his tongue rough over the sensitive bud until Caleb’s panting for it.

He slides further down until he’s between Caleb’s pale thighs, lips following. Sharp hipbones pop under his tongue, Caleb’s skin shivering as Fjord frames his waist with big palms. Each brush of his tongue pulls the most delicious shocked gasps from Caleb. Enough that he does it again and again, kisses along the tremble of Caleb’s belly and drags his teeth over the dip of his hips. Digs his thumbs into the crease of thigh and groin. Caleb’s fingers twist above him as his cock jerks and leaks. A demand without words.

Fjord catches the base of Caleb’s cock, sliding a rough thumb up the underside of it, and Caleb cries out. Back bowed so pretty as he fights to still his hips. Slicking a thumb over the leaking slit, Fjord jacks him a few times before bending down to lap at the head.

Another sharp gasp, followed by a bitten off whimper as Caleb’s legs kick out. Fjord hikes first one thigh and then the other over his shoulders, settling down on the bed as he dips his mouth down further. Caleb’s smaller than him by quite a bit, but he’s still the perfect mouthful. Smooth and hot and achingly hard, slit leaking against the back of Fjord’s tongue. _Perfect_. Fjord rumbles out a pleased growl, sinking that much deeper, until his nose brushes skin and his throat seals perfect around the head of Caleb’s dick. 

Breathing isn’t a problem; Fjord can hold his breath longer than most, and uses that to rock the head of Caleb’s dick deeper into his throat and then out again, over and over until Caleb’s cock grows stiffer in his mouth. His ears ring with static, throat fuck rough and open as he sinks down as far as he can. Caleb’s hips twitch, jerk, his thighs spasming. His heel thumbs against Fjord’s back. Slowly, Fjord pulls back, wrapping fingers tight around the base. Licks his lips as he glances up at Caleb.

Caleb’s hair fans out over the pillow in complete disarray. He’s given up holding onto the bars of the headboard, hands lax but held up by the cuffs, forearms bunching and relaxing. Fjord waits until those pretty eyes flutter open and when Caleb’s gaze meets Fjord’s, he bends down and swallows Caleb all the way to the root again. Caleb shouts, swears, colourful Zemnian interspersed with Fjord’s name and a screaming plea for _more_. Fjord shoves Caleb’s hips down. Forces him still. Keeps his fingers tight around the base of Caleb’s cock as he swallows again. 

“Fjord, Fjord, please let - please, _bitte, du fühlst so gut_ , Gods, Fjord -” Caleb twists his head to the side again, teeth finding purchase in the bunch of his bicep. Fjord tsks, tongue flicking hard against the slit of Caleb’s cock. Tasting. _Claiming_. Caleb shakes his head, legs tightening against Fjord’s shoulders again. He’s not quite loud enough.

Pulling away from his hold on Caleb’s hips, Fjord shoves a hand down his sweats to jack himself. A surge of desperation cascades up his spine and Fjord bobs his head filthy fast and deep, fucking his throat with Caleb’s cock. Fjord’s dick leaks filthy around his fingers, messy with precome and lubricant, but fuck if it doesn’t feel exquisite to finally have something to thrust against. He rolls his tongue along the underside of Caleb’s cock as he bobs. Jacks himself to the same rhythm, moaning at each overwhelmed stutter from Caleb, little _‘ah, ah ah’s_ of pleasure. 

Caleb writhes beneath him, fingers dug into the pillow above his head, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open around a silent shout. He’s absolutely stunning, losing himself in the pleasure. Yanking his fingers free, Fjord rubs Caleb’s cock against the inside of his cheek and slides two fingers easy into Caleb’s hole. 

“ _Verdammt!_ ” Caleb gasps, the chains squealing as he yanks unceremoniously against the cuffs. Fjord purrs, that rumble thundering against Caleb’s trapped cock. Caleb sobs. Draws his knees up until his ankles cross neat between Fjord’s shoulder blades. 

Fjord pulls up and off, lapping at the head. Meets Caleb’s gaze as he crooks his fingers and twists, glancing off Caleb’s prostate. Caleb bucks in surprise. His spine trembles, his hips grind, and Fjord sucks him down again. Drools messy down the length of him. Seals his lips and hollows his cheeks on the way back up, gasping as he comes up. The chains rattle and clank, Caleb’s fingers squeezing and relaxing, tugging futilely. It takes very little to establish a rabbit quick rhythm: Fjord buries Caleb’s cock in his throat and fucks against Caleb’s prostate at a demanding pace. 

“Gods, Gods, Fjord, too much - _bitte,_ Fjord, _bitte!_ ” Caleb begs as a tremble starts from his ankles up and Fjord hums, pleased. Caleb muffles another shout. So close. Fjord works a third finger in at the same time as he swallows and Caleb groans, deep and overwhelmed and a touch hysterical. With a mean twist of his wrist, Fjord drags Caleb through his orgasm.

Caleb shouts, high and strained at first and then wordless as his spine locks. He clenches desperately around Fjord’s fingers, fucking them up against his prostate over and over, his heels scrambling uselessly against Fjord’s shoulders. His rim flutters. The cuffs rattle furiously against the headboard even after Caleb freezes. Locked into the pleasure. Fjord sucks him through it, rubbing a thumb over the tight furl of Caleb’s balls, swallowing each shuddering pulse. Keeps fucking his fingers in even when Caleb’s spine goes languid and soft, his shoulders dropping against the pillow. His knees fall wide. 

Pulling off, Fjord swallows deliberately and says, “You’re fucking gorgeous when you come.”

Caleb hums, blush high on his cheeks and gaze not quite back yet. He twitches, thighs jumping with the aftershocks, his hips jerking in surprise. _Stunning_. Fjord rubs his palm against the messy head of Caleb’s cock. Grins when Caleb groans in surprise, eyes snapping down. With a delighted purr of his own, Fjord ducks down and licks into where his fingers hold Caleb wide. 

Even orgasm loose, Caleb’s still tight around his tongue. Sensitive as all hell after, too, the wild roll of his hips almost enough to dislodge Fjord. Pinching Caleb’s side, Fjord slicks his tongue over Caleb’s stretched rim. Spreads his fingers wider so he can dip in and then out again. Caleb chants his name, an uncertain ring beneath. Fjord finds his prostate and presses. Fucks his tongue in at the same time as he grinds his wrist forward and Caleb arches, a wild, garbled mess of letters pouring from his lips. Clenches so hard around Fjord’s fingers that he has to pull back and smooth a soothing hand over Caleb’s belly.

“Let go, sweetheart,” Fjord says. He carefully drops Caleb’s legs and leans forward to kiss at his heaving chest, at the rapid-fire flutter of his pulse in his neck. Rocks his hand against Caleb, rubs in his fingers heavy and harsh. “You’re so tight. Relax.”

Caleb shakes his head, teeth digging into his bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut as he keens. His hips jerk up sharply and then grind down. His head snaps back. Trembling fingers twist around the chains of his leather cuffs. He bares down and Fjord fucks his fingers up and pure agonizing bliss washes over Caleb’s face as another orgasm rips through him. Fjord groans, thrusting and twisting his fingers against the desperate clutch of Caleb’s rim. His cock trickles a small amount along his hip bone. His entire body undulates, toes clenching, thighs a vicious tremble. Absolutely molten inside, soft and clenching and so desperate to ride Fjord’s fingers to another completion.

“That’s it; Gods, you’re so beautiful like this. Bet you could come again, fuck,” Fjord whispers, biting at the edge of Caleb’s jaw. Caleb wordlessly shakes his head, eyes still squeezed shut. His cock jumps against his stomach, red and drooling and still so desperately hard. Fjord groans against Caleb’s throat. “Think you can take me, darlin’? Or would that be too much?”

The cuffs rattle as Caleb yanks on them, an irritated huff leaving him as he rolls his head back. Breathes, “ _Grün, besitze mich_.”

Drawing his fingers free, Fjord soothes the soft whine of complaint Caleb gives. Kisses him deep and consuming. Shoving down his sweats to his thighs, Fjord slides his dick alongside Caleb’s, rutting. He’s fucking close as it is, the ridges more pronounced than usual, the small bumps along the underside swollen with stimulation. Desperation has him biting down against Caleb’s shoulder while he hikes up a leg. Catches once, twice, on Caleb’s rim but not in yet.

“Fjord,” Caleb says, pleads, the quivering note underlying his request. Fjord steadies the pulse of his cock and smears the head against Caleb’s hole. Finds the right angle, the right pressure, and sinks in just as Caleb exhales a long, whining, curse. Gods, he’s so hot inside, wet and loose and still throbbing with the aftershocks of his orgasm, clutching so beautifully around Fjord’s ridges. Sliding one arm under Caleb’s lower back, Fjord drops his elbow on the other side of Caleb’s shoulder, blanketing him perfectly.

“Hold on,” Fjord says, burying his face in the curve of Caleb’s throat. Yanks Caleb up at the same time as he thrusts, sinking in another few blissful inches. Caleb shakes and shakes, knees hiked up against Fjord’s ribs, moans and cries punched out of him with every careful thrust. 

Thankfully, Fjord’s too keyed up to tease things out. Doesn’t think he could even if he tried, not with how desperate Caleb’s begging borders on, how his body opens so beautifully under every one of Fjord’s thrusts. He sets the rhythm to something grinding and deep. Works his hips in small swivels to ease the beginning of his knot inside. Groans when Caleb clenches around him, desperate to keep him inside, and cries out when Fjord pulls free. 

He loses himself to the heat and need and boiling roar of want that sears him from the inside out. Bites marks into the thin skin of Caleb’s collarbone, his thundering pulse, the tight whorl of his nipple. Drags his ridges over Caleb’s prostate, again and again, until Caleb’s jerking uselessly at his bindings. The swell of his knot grows larger, thicker, and his ridges throb harder along with it. A particularly devastating thrust seats him deep inside; his knot locks them in place.

With a vicious shudder, his orgasm screams through him. He locks his hold around Caleb, yanks him up closer as he grinds in deep, the first wave pumping Caleb full. Fjord groans against his throat, his ear, the twist of his bicep. Kisses Caleb’s temple with a contented purr. Works his hips in languid but thorough circles, fucking his come deep.

Gentle, Fjord releases his hold on Caleb’s back, eases him down as Fjord tilts his hips up. The second wave shocks through him, has him clutching at the back of Caleb’s thigh as he pushes it up, up, grinding filthy mean against the used rim of Caleb’s hole. Barely hears Caleb’s sobbing cry. Whines at how Caleb throbs around him, clutching desperately, milking him so very thorough. 

As Fjord reels from his second orgasm, he tucks Caleb’s knee against his side. Spreads his other hand over Caleb’s stomach, against the thick smears of come, over the slight bump near Caleb’s pelvis where he’s still filling him up. Rumbles out a soft, “ _Caleb_ ,” before he drops forward and kisses him content and messy. 

Fjord rolls their foreheads together, drawing his free hand up Caleb’s arm to the small, roughly carved glyph in the side of the leather. With a flick of his claw, the magic dissipates, the chains unravel and Caleb’s hands fall to the bed. He groans, eyes still closed, but smiles when Fjord nudges their noses together. 

“Is it too much?” Fjord asks quietly. 

Caleb shakes his head, lashes swooped low as he gazes up at Fjord, smile still lingering around his red bitten lips. “ _Nein_.” 

Running the very tips of his fingers along the fragile skin of Caleb’s arms and inner elbow, Fjord gentles a kiss against Caleb’s mouth. Parts Caleb’s lips with an indulgent swipe of his tongue. It’s quieter now, less hurried. He slicks his tongue over Caleb’s. Settles proper and big over him as they continue to kiss. Unhurried. Grounding. 

Fjord curls their fingers together. Tugs until he can brush a kiss over Caleb’s knuckles and check if the cuffs have done their job. Some slight chafing around the edge but nothing serious. Fjord kisses the inside of Caleb’s wrist, nips careful at the skin there. A flush blooms over the bridge of Caleb’s nose, his lips shiny and red, a work of godsdamned art. 

The pulse of his ridges begin to shift again. His knot won’t keep them locked for much longer. Caleb slings an arm around Fjord’s shoulders, his other hand still caught in Fjord’s. His pupils swallow up most of his eyes still, the side effect kicking in with a vengeance, his cock thickening against his belly. When Fjord rocks his hips forward, Caleb smiles, teeth a flash between smudged lips. 

They have plenty of time for Fjord to activate the other glyphs Caleb’s carved into his leather cuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and come follow me on [my nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/assinan13?s=09) if you want a bit more spice in your life!!


End file.
